Pour un avenir moins noir
by Chipuliara
Summary: Une rencontre, au détour d'un couloir, et tout est différent. OS, Drarry. Slash ! Défi Biline


**Disclaimer** : Bien évidemment, rien de l'univers de notre chère JKR ne m'appartient !

**Paring** : Draco/Harry

**Note** : Le texte qui suit est en fait une réponse à un défi commun avec **Ardha** proposé par **Biline**. Vous trouverez donc la version d'**Ardha** sur ce site, sous le titre Lorsque l'amour nous détruit !

Enjoy ;)

**. . .**

* * *

**. Pour un avenir moins noir .**

Ginny se mordilla distraitement la lèvre inférieure. Ce qu'elle faisait la rendait mal-à-l'aise. Elle n'aimait pas ça, mais Harry n'allait pas bien. Elle avait peur qu'il se fasse du mal, elle l'en savait capable. Depuis quelques jours elle le voyait se renfermer sur lui-même. La veille avait été l'anniversaire de mort de Sirius Black, son parrain et sa seule famille. Cela faisait deux ans, maintenant… Il s'arrêta au milieu du couloir et se retourna, elle se cacha dans le renfoncement d'un mur. Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu lui proposer de venir avec lui, mais il aurait refusé. C'était ce qu'il faisait, dans ces cas là. Il préférait boire seul.

**.**

Draco apposa un sort de verrouillage lorsqu'il sortit de sa chambre personnelle. Il y avait certains jours, comme ça, où ses devoirs de préfet en chef le pesaient. Il aurait préféré rester dans son lit, bien au chaud, seul face à ses démons. Il frissonna. « Démon » était un mot bien lourd… « Incertitude » faisait déjà moins froid dans le dos. Draco était plein d'incertitudes. Il fit scintiller le bout de sa baguette à coup de _Lumos_ et se mit en route vers les étages supérieurs. Il pria Merlin pour ne rencontrer personne, il avait vraiment hâte de rentrer se coucher. Il fit un premier niveau, puis un second. Sur son passage les tableaux grognaient ou le saluaient, il ne leur répondit que vaguement, plongé dans ses pensées obscures. Draco était face à un mur. Un mur composé de contradictions et de non-sens. Le cœur de Draco était gonflé de peine, de regrets. Tout aurait pu être si différent…

Il avait joué son destin ce jour-là, lors de son premier jour passé entre ces murs. Il n'avait su être autre qu'un enfant gâté pourri jusqu'à la moelle et cracher sur plus pauvre que lui avait été alors la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. Il s'en rendait compte, aujourd'hui. Ce n'était pas bien, évidemment, c'était humiliant, irrespectueux. Mais surtout il avait fermé à triple tour l'unique porte de ce mur devant lequel il était acculé. S'il s'était montré plus… moins… C'était un instant qu'il regretterait sans doute pour le restant de ses jours. Il ferma les yeux et marcha au hasard sur quelques mètres. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il se sentait désespérément seul.

Blaise l'avait embrassé, la veille. Il s'était laissé faire. Il l'avait embrassé, et puis il lui avait fait l'amour. Et Draco avait pleuré dans ses bras. Comme ce soir, seul dans les couloirs froids. Il passa les doigts sur son visage, fébrile, les yeux clos, comme s'il ressentait le contact humide de la souffrance pour la première fois. Il l'avait tant connu déjà, pourtant. Mais ce n'était plus la même chose. Il avait fait une croix sur son passé, sur sa famille et sur le reste. Mais ça… C'était plus encore qu'un souvenir ou un regret, c'était le présent. Son présent. Et il était plongé dedans, jusqu'au cou. Peu savaient ce qu'il endurait à chaque jour qui passait. Blaise était admirable. Un ange tombé du ciel, son garde-fou. La raison de sa survie, de ses batailles. Mais viendrait le jour où Blaise ne suffirait plus et où sa réalité le rattraperait. Sa dure réalité. Il tenta de se reprendre en se convaincant qu'après son départ de Poudlard tout serait différent. Il couperait les ponts avec ses absurdités adolescentes. Quelques jours et il pourrait ne plus y penser. Il serait de toute façon trop tard pour ça.

Il entendit du bruit au bout du couloir et serra les dents. Merlin ne l'aimait-il donc vraiment pas ? Ne ressentait-il pour lui qu'une indifférence polie, une vague reconnaissance de son droit de vivre sans lui ? Il souffla et se dirigea dans cette direction. Avec de la chance ce serait un Première Année égaré cherchant à retourner à son dortoir ou voulant simplement braver les règles pour la première fois. Il se ferait alors une joie de lui rendre ce souvenir mémorable. Mais à la vue du rebelle en question, il perdit ses couleurs. Ce n'était même plus de l'indifférence que lui vouait le sorcier légendaire, c'était une haine à toute épreuve.

Il voulut faire demi-tour mais il était figé. Quelle merde… Et ce Potter qui ne semblait pas l'avoir vu. Il avait encore temps de tourner les talons. Son souffle s'était fait plus difficile, il tentait de trouver une issue au problème qui pressentait venir s'ils se croisaient. Il ne pourrait pas lui retirer dédaigneusement des points, le regard froid et impassible. Pas ce soir, pas alors que ses yeux étaient rougis par les larmes. Pas ce soir alors qu'il pleurait son amour pour lui. Puissant et inavouable. Trop puissant, et bien trop inavouable. Il amorça un pas en arrière, un seul.

Le monde s'écroula quand il rencontra le regard vitreux du garçon aimé de tous, et même de lui. Il avait l'air tellement… malheureux. Il le vit s'approcher sans pouvoir bouger. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et son cœur s'accéléra quand il le prit dans ses bras. Les siens ne trouvèrent pas la force de réagir et restèrent écartés autour de leurs corps soudain proches, impuissants.

-P… Potter…

Ce ne fut qu'alors qu'il sentit contre son dos l'empreinte d'une bouteille de verre. Le Gryffondor lui apparut soudain déséquilibré et tremblant. Il releva les yeux vers lui et Draco se perdit un instant dans leur profondeur infinie. Il ne réagit pas quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent dans un fragile et fébrile contact chaste. La langue au goût de Pur Feu franchit la barrière de ses lèvres et Draco se laissa faire. Derrière lui la bouteille tomba au sol dans un fracas lointain et Potter posa ses mains sur son visage. Il entendit le Rouge et Or pleurer à l'orée de sa bouche et son cœur s'en serra. Il l'encercla de ses bras et le pressa contre lui, il répondit à son baiser, à sa détresse. Harry se nicha dans son cou et il dut surmonter sa décontenance pour comprendre ses murmures étouffés par les sanglots.

-Je ne suis… pas heureux… pas heureux avec elle…

Draco crut un instant que son cœur avait cessé de battre.

-Ma vie… ma vie m'a été volée… On m'a guidé, on m'a… on m'a utilisé… J'ai perdu des personnes chères à mon cœur… J'ai perdu les plus beaux instants de ma vie. Je ne veux pas leur donner mon avenir, je ne veux pas… je veux vivre. Je ne suis pas… je ne suis pas amoureux… je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire… Je préfère tes yeux à son corps. Quand je lui fais l'amour, je ne pense à rien… à rien d'elle… Je ne la désire plus. Je veux te voir sourire. Je veux te faire sourire… Je vois ta détresse, je veux te faire rire. Je veux changer d'air, j'étouffe… Celui d'ici est pollué de leurs mensonges. Je veux m'enfuir, je veux partir… Je veux que tu veuilles me prendre dans tes bras. J'ai peur de te faire peur. Je veux que tu vives. Je pleure ton nom. Je ne suis pas amoureux, plus jamais… L'amour c'est compliqué… Je ne veux plus mentir. Tout est si simple, avec toi… On se déteste, on se hait. Il n'y a pas… pas… pas de… Tu sais. Si tu savais…

Et Draco sentait les mains chaudes remonter dans son dos nu sous sa chemise.

-Je veux vivre… je veux te montrer toute ma haine pour toi… Tu veux vivre, Malfoy… ? Tu veux vivre avec moi ?

Il embrassa son cou, y apposa ses dents. La succion fut aussi brève qu'intense, et Merlin qu'elle fut brève… Les larmes montaient aux yeux du Serpentard, il les ferma. Les ongles du Survivant s'enfoncèrent dans la peau de son dos.

-Potter… Souffla-t-il, tremblant.

Les lèvres remontèrent de son cou, embrassèrent sa mâchoire, volèrent près de sa bouche. Il sentit son souffle tout contre le sien. Il sentit respirer sa vie près de son incertitude.

-Je veux vivre, moi aussi…

Et une larme coula sur sa joue. Une larme qui disparut sous la langue chaude de Potter alors que ses ongles glissant griffaient sa peau claire. Il frissonna, expira en tremblant. Il remonta ses mains dans les cheveux sombres et ouvrit les lèvres quand on y quémanda l'entrée. Désespérément, il se sentit poussé contre le mur derrière lui. Potter passa une jambe entre ses cuisses et remonta ses mains sur le torse nu sous sa chemise. Potter qui pleurait en silence, Potter qui buvait les larmes de Draco de sa langue et de sa bouche, Potter qui goutait et donnait le goût salé de l'amertume alors qu'ils s'embrassaient tels deux fous promis à la potence. Ils glissèrent au sol et Draco se laissa allonger sur la surface dure. Potter ondula contre ses hanches et le Serpentard ferma ses yeux humides. L'un et l'autre haletait, fébrile.

-Je… Parvint à dire le Gryffondor entre ses larmes. Je ne suis pas… pas amoureux de toi…

Comme un choc, Draco rouvrit les yeux. Il les planta dans ceux du Survivant et ne les lâcha plus, désorienté.

-Je ne… t'aime pas, assura-t-il encore.

Les larmes coulaient toujours sur ses joues, elles semblaient plus nombreuses à chaque seconde qui passait. Le garçon se pencha pour se blottir dans le cou du préfet vert et argent.

-Je ne t'aime pas… Reprit-il. Je… je ne t'aime pas… Je ne t'aime pas…

Alors Draco resserra la prise de ses bras sur son corps démuni. Il les fit tourner et le fit prendre sa place à même le sol. Il mit une main en travers de sa bouche et l'incita à ne plus bouger. Il capta son regard et ne le laissa plus se détourner. Il ne supportait plus les larmes.

-Shh… Susurra-t-il, douloureux. Tais-toi… Tais-toi, je t'en prie. Moi… moi je t'aime.

Il retira doucement ses doigts sous le regard presque perdu de celui-qui-avait-survécu. Il se leva, un pied de chaque côté du corps allongé. Puis s'en alla, plus lourd encore d'incertitudes qu'avant l'étrange rencontre. On le retint par le bras.

**.**

Ginny s'était plaquées les mains devant la bouche, les yeux écarquillés elle contemplait la scène. Le fracas de la bouteille de Pur Feu s'écrasant sur le sol résonnait encore dans sa tête comme le son de son amour déchiré et de son cœur brisé. Les baisers échangés et les caresses brûlantes avaient été aussi blessants que des lames acérées plantées dans son dos. Elle eut un haut-le-cœur. Et puis elle s'enfuit.

**.**

Ils marchaient en silence vers les cachots. Potter le suivait sans un mot, près de lui. Il ne devait pas savoir quoi dire. Draco s'en contentait, c'était mieux comme ça. Des paroles auraient rendu la situation plus dure encore. Ils marchaient et le Serpentard se demanda si d'habitude le chemin était si long. Peut-être était-ce parce que l'alcool avait rendu Potter plus lent, et parce qu'il se sentait obligé de marcher à son rythme. Ou peut-être parce que sans même le vouloir il comptait chaque battement que produisait son cœur. Et Merlin qu'il y en avait… Il risqua un regard dans la direction de l'autre garçon. Il avait les yeux baissés, rivés sur son chemin. Pensait-il à ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Lui arrivait-il seulement quelque chose… Il baissa les siens. Et son cœur se mit à battre plus fort encore. Il n'était pas sûr… mais il aurait juré sentir les doigts de Potter frôler les siens. Le Gryffondor lui prit la main et son souffle se suspendit l'espace d'un instant. Il profita de chaque seconde, alors. Et lorsqu'il vit se rapprocher la porte de ses appartements, il pensa le temps écoulé bien trop vite.

-Je suis arrivé, Potter, dit-il en s'arrêtant devant l'entrée.

Il sentit la main du Gryffondor glisser de la sienne et ferma les yeux, presque douloureux. Il eut un sourire incertain, pourtant, quand il sentit l'autre embrasser sa joue. Mais quand il rouvrit les yeux, il était seul face à sa porte close. Il porta les doigts à son cou et repassa sur les douces traces de dents. Il ferma les yeux, une dernière fois.

**.**

En se réveillant, le lendemain, Draco avait d'abord cru à un rêve. Mais le suçon avait persisté et tout ce qui l'accompagnait était gravé dans sa mémoire. C'était ce à quoi il pensait en ce petit matin de semaine, presque stone devant son bol de café. Ses amis le regardaient d'un œil prudent, protecteur peut-être. Ils se posaient des questions. Lui aussi. Mais il avait bien peur que ce ne fut plus complexe que ce qu'ils pensaient. Il contempla un instant son reflet dans le liquide noir. Il ne ressentit rien devant sa mine défaite. Il ne soupira pas devant son air meurtri. Il contempla encore.

-Draco… Souffla Blaise près de lui.

Draco releva les yeux. Devant eux ne s'approchait nul autre qu'Harry Potter. Son cœur se remit à battre plus fort. Devant les regards hargneux de la quasi-intégralité des amis de Draco, Potter se tortilla les doigts. Il avait les yeux bas et quelques Serpentard rirent sous cape.

-Alors Potty, on a perdu sa langue ?

-Ta gueule Pansy.

La jeune femme se retourna choquée vers un Blaise froid, mais l'affaire n'intéressa plus Draco. Potter était là, devant lui. Il semblait vouloir parler mais c'était comme s'il ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Un voile de peine passa dans les yeux gris. Il venait s'excuser. Il regrettait.

-Malfoy, je… Draco. Je…

Il cherchait ses mots et de le voir ainsi incita les curieux à ne plus le lâcher des yeux. Il fut bientôt observé de toute part. Draco aurait pu jeter un coup d'œil vers les amis du rouge et or pour lire sur leurs visages toute leur stupéfaction, mais les yeux fuyant de ce garçon étaient tellement attractifs…

-Je… Continuait-il. Je me demandais si… Enfin, j'ai rompu avec… Et je voulais savoir si tu… si ça te plairait de… Si tu voulais… peut-être… être… mon… mon petit-copain… ? Enfin moi je dis ça c'est… comme ça, tu sais ! D'ailleurs c'est… c'était stupide, je vais…

Draco se leva, tellement rapidement que ses amis – ni personne – ne comprirent d'abord ce qu'il se passait. Il prit le doux visage entre ses mains et apposa ses lèvres sur la bouche bredouillante. Silence… Il se délecta de l'instant.

Autour d'eux les murmures remplacèrent le vide et bientôt toute la salle ne parla plus que de ce baiser qu'ils échangeaient encore. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour se prendre simplement dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se levant de la table des Gryffondor et contenant des larmes de rage, Ginny Weasley quitta la Grande Salle.

-Gin, attend !

Ronald partit à sa poursuite. Il se devait de le faire, elle était sa petite sœur… Avant de disparaître à son tour derrière la grande double porte, il leva un pouce discret vers le Serpentard Blaise Zabini. Qui lui répondit d'un rapide clin d'œil.

**FIN.**

* * *

J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Bien sûr, tous vos avis sont les bienvenus ;)

Et je vous encourage à aller lire la version d'Ardha, ça vaut le détour !

Ciao,

Chip.


End file.
